My Ouran High School Host Club DreamNightmare
by NancyNaniNoNo
Summary: I take my family on a vacation of a life time to Japan. Will my Kids get swept away with the Ouran Academy Host Club?


My Ouran High School Host Club Dream/Nightmare

I had an extremely long day working. When I arrived home. All I wanted to do was go to bed.  
My teenage daughter had other plans though. She grabbed me and sat me down. She gushed on for about an hour about an episode of The OHSHC.

Finally, my wonderful bed. If I recall... I have a hot date with you... In dreamland.  
I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt like I was falling. Oh no. Not a wonderland dream!

Next thing I know, it's 8am and I'm waking up in my bed. Almost ready to start my day. Right after my morning routine. With all that complete. I went downstairs to be nearly knocked down on my ass by my kids loading the car to run to the airport.  
Me startled. "Wait. What?" Anya bouncing around. "Mom don't you remember? We're flying to Japan today." Alex reminding me. "Yeah, you know the trip you've been saving up for, for the past three years." In surprise. "That's today? I need to pack! We're going to miss our flight." Anya calmly stated. "Mom, first you packed your bags last weekend because you said it was going to be a busy week and you didn't want to forget anything." Alex added. "Second, our flight isn't until late this afternoon. You always say to get everything squared away early in the morning, so we don't have to rush last minute."

I am totally in awe. "Wow! You two must really want to go to Japan. I don't remember you ever listening to what I tell you to do before." Anya starting to get excited. "That's only because it's the only trip we are taking in like forever without our Auntie, Uncle and our brat Cousin." Alex relieved said. "Finally, a vacation where we can really relax and unwind without Auntie complaining about how incompetent she 'thinks' you are." Anya says smiling. "Yeah, and you won't be walking on eggshells with Uncle." Both with huge smiles on their faces. "But most importantly, no whining Cousin to look after. Ah!"

Now that I am calmed down. "I'm beginning to wonder if we should go. You both are starting to scare me." Anya trying to save her dream vacation. "Mom, everything is already paid for. You can't get your money back." Alex realizing that they were in danger of staying home for the summer added. "Yeah, and you don't want to waste that $10,000 some odd dollars for us to stay in Japan for a whole month and on the beach too." Anya, driving home the point that it is hard to get an all inclusive trip for such a low price. "Don't forget that includes round trip air fair for three people!" Both looking as adorable as they could. " Mom, you're amazing on how you can always find the best deals on travel." I am fully aware of what they're trying to do. I really don't like to waste my money. I just can't shake this feeling. Something big is going to happen. For better or worse. I don't know. "Fine. I don't want to waste three years of savings. But you both will have to do as I say. If you two ever want to go on vacation again without your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin."

Roughly 24 hours later... "Ground, beautiful ground. I missed you. I swear I'm never leaving you again." As I fell to my knees and pretended to kiss the ground. Anya rolled her eyes and put her hand to her face in embarrassment. "Mom! You're embarrassing us. Stop it." "Thirteen hours and 30 minutes is too long to be on a plane." I said. "Just pretend we don't know her." Alex said. Walking a distance from us. "Seriously? We're going with that?" Anya was annoyed with Alex. Pulling myself back together. "Now that we're here. I need to get us a vehicle." Anya looking forward to getting to the beach house. "I can't wait to hit the beach in my new swimsuit." Alex disgusted. "Get over yourself. No one wants to see you half naked. At least not anyone with half a brain. Yuck." I love my boy, but he really needs to learn to use discretion. "Alex keep your words short and sweet. You never know when they'll be shoved down your throat by your sister."

We arrived at the car rental counter... I have been working on speaking Japanese. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Anata wa eigo wo hanashimasu ka?" Translation: "Good morning. Do you speak English?" I hope that I said it correctly. Attendant smiling. "Yes I do. How can I help you?" I am so relieved that she understood me. "Thank you. I'm not very good with speaking Japanese." Attendant still smiling. "I thought you spoke it very well for a foreigner. Now, what would you like?" I had to get back to the business at hand. "I need to rent a car for a month. I reserved a small car. Here is my reservation." Attendant smiles and just as quickly it fades to one of apology. "Of course...not. I am so sorry Miss. We only have an H2 Topless Cabrio." Now I'm getting irritated. There is a reason that I reserved a car. So this kind of situation does not happen. "I reserved a small car. I will not pay for a civilian tank." Attendant now a little alarmed. Seeing that I am not satisfied and I will not just take what they have available. "Please, let me get my manager."

An hour later... Driving to the beach house in the H2 topless Cabrio... Anya squeals with delight. "I can't believe it! You worked that manager over and then some." Alex a little pale from the scene at the car rental. "I think he was just glad to get you out of there Mom. You're vicious." I am so glad to see the beach house come into view. "Well, get out your sun block. We're here." Both ready to have fun. "Oh yeah. Let's get this party started."  
I see a black car waiting in the driveway. "Now all we need is the key." A tall and handsome young man stepped out of the black car. Kyoya extended out his hand to greet me. "Miss Nani? I am Kyoya Ootori. My father is unable to be here to greet you, but he sends you his best." I smiled. "He certainly did. You should have a key for me." Kyoya replied. "Yes, I do. Would you like me to show you around the house?" Alex and Anya at the same time said: Alex "No!" Anya "Yes!" I smiled again and said. "That would be nice. Thank you." Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his middle finger facing Alex. Anya grabbed her brother to keep him from getting himself into trouble with me.

Kyoya smiled a broad smile and motioned for us to follow him. "This way please. As you see each room has shoji sliders which open fully to let the outside in. Cathedral ceilings. Light bamboo flooring throughout most of the house. There are two master suites, one upstairs and one on the main floor. Each have their own private baths. We have hot spring water piped into those baths allowing you to enjoy a natural 'onsen' bath in private. There are two additional bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom that the two rooms share. All the bathrooms have natural slate flooring. There is a wet bar in the great room. A professional chef kitchen with a separate butler's pantry. The dining room has a beautiful view of the ocean. The property outside features a tri level deck for gatherings. There is an Olympic size in ground pool. The last 35 feet of the property is natural lava rock that drops 30 feet into the pacific. Over there is the road that leads down to our private beach."  
Both Alex and Anya in amazement. "Wow!" I have that feeling again. "Mister Ootori. If I may ask, where is the fuse box and the hot water heater located?" Kyoya, taken a little off guard by my inquiry. "Please call me Kyoya. The fuse box is located here in the butler's pantry and the hot water heater is in the utility room. Through this door. Although I doubt you will need to use them. Is that all?" I can't seem to shake that feeling. "That is all I can think of at the moment. Thank you Kyoya."  
Kyoya looked a little puzzled. He shook it off and said. "If you need anything. Please let me know."  
Anya asked. "Kyoya? Is there anyone around our age in the area we might be able to hang out with? We're going to be here for a month. It's going to be grueling if we have to spend every minute of it with our mom." Kyoya looking like he was seriously contemplating her request.  
Finally he said. "I may know some people..." I sighed. Understanding the look in his eyes. A man after my own heart. Too bad he's half my age. I wonder if he has a single uncle? "As long as they are not degenerates and it doesn't cost me more than 100,000 yen. Do you need a credit card number?" Kyoya smiled. "That will not be necessary. We have it on file."

"Of course!" I really love the way he thinks. Kyoya simply stated. "I will bring them tomorrow." I walked him to the car and thanked him again for meeting with us in his father's stead. At this time, he asked me how old my kids were. I told him they were 16 and 15. When I returned to the house. Alex stood up and said. "I don't like him. He reeks of evil." Anya sneered. "You're just angry that he flicked you off. Get over it."

Early the next morning... Anya couldn't contain her excitement. "Mom, mom, mommy, mommy, mom, mom. Wake up. What time are they going to be here? What am I going to wear?" I groaned and tried to cover my head with the pillow. "I thought I was on vacation. Hell's bells. Can't I sleep in? The sun's not even up yet?!" Anya clearly looking like she had way too much espresso, way too early in the morning was bouncing on the bed.

"Uh no. I need you to help me out. I looked up Kyoya Ootori online and he's a member of the Ouran Academy Host Club. They're only the sons of Japan's richest and most elite business men. They are so gorgeous and they're coming here to hangout with me! Me!"  
Alex rolled his eyes and smiled evilly. "That's only because Mom's paying them to. Otherwise they wouldn't give you a single thought." To think. He called Kyoya evil? I'm so proud of him. Anya feigning hurt. "Mom!"

'I am seriously rethinking my choice of vacation destinations.' I rolled my eyes and scolded him. "Alex. Stop telling your sister the truth, when she obviously wants you to lie to her for her ego's sake. Now get out of MY room so I can shower and get dressed." I'm obviously not going to get to go back to sleep now. I wonder how this is better than a vacation with my sister? I think this is turning out to be equally disastrous. Only time will tell.

About noon... Anya is fashioning off her swimsuit to Alex and me outside on the deck. "What do you think of my new two piece yellow swimsuit?" Turning in a circle to show both sides of it. Alex pretending to vomit. "You probably should put some clothes on so they won't wretch when they get here." The Twins walked up smiling Cheshire grins. "She looks like a beautiful ray of sunshine in a tiny dress." Alex stone faced said to them. "Those are totally fake smiles. You know that... Right?" Anya trying to keep Alex from running them off with his razor sharp wit. NOT! "Mom. Alex is being mean again." I am on vacation! Really? "Alex be nice."

Kyoya took to the front and center. " I would like to introduce you to the Ouran Academy Host Club. This is our club President, Tamaki Suoh. We also have Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Here are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin and lastly there is Haruhi Fujioka."  
I bow slightly to the group of friends and smile. "Welcome, I am Nani and these are my children, Anya and Alex. Now if you would listen... I have some ground rules. First, this is purely for entertainment purposes only. Absolutely nothing intimate. If my children do not act appropriately, you will tell me and I will 'handle' them. On the other hand, if any of you do not act appropriately, they will tell me and I will have your fathers 'handle' you. Is this clear?" Everyone nodded. "Crystal clear." While I'm still smiling. "Great! Has everyone eaten?"

Kyoya politely stated. "No need to trouble yourself Miss Nani. We packed enough food to last the day." Feeling like an eighth wheel. "Well then, don't let me keep you. Go out. Have fun and unwind." Mori, looking surprised and a little down hearted. "You aren't coming?"  
Trying not to be inappropriate. "Oh heavens NO! You are very handsome young men, finest examples of elite breeding. However, I am a 43 year old woman who has had children. My ideas of a 'good time' or 'unwinding' are quite different from yours. I assure you."  
Tamaki cluelessly offered. "I'm sure we could help you unwind my dear. Please, come and join us."  
I can't help myself from the thought: He's a complete idiot. I want a real man. Aged to perfection. Why do I always attract the immature ones, who are best suited for the much younger women?

Alex and Anya together in a warning tone. "Actually, you should listen to her. The last thing 'WE' need is for our mom to get wound up tighter than a eight day clock. No one will be happy if that happens." Haruhi oblivious to what Anya and Alex said. "Why would she get all wound up?" Alex obviously irritated with her. "Mom had the two of us. Isn't it obvious? Mom's idea of unwinding is having sex with men!" Haruhi immediately turned a very bright scarlet. The guys all smiled devilish grins that the Devil himself would have been proud of. Anya trying to dissuade the guys from their thoughts: "It's a good thing mom isn't turned on by teenage boys." Alex laughing added. "Yeah. Their dad's have a far better chance of turning mom on."

Hikaru looked like he ate something sour and wanted to get it out of his mouth. "Yuck! I vote going without her. Have you seen what childbirth does to a woman's body? Kaoru and I are scarred for life. From our experience." Kaoru looked pale as he recounted the experience for the others. "We were helping mom with a fashion show featuring the newest swimsuits. One of the models had a baby the year before. And seeing her in that bikini was horrible. We lost our lunch all over her."  
Haruhi scolded them both. "That's despicable, even for you two." Both recovered from their trauma. "But, it's true." with their rotten boy smiles.  
Mori highly irritated by the twins behavior. "I don't know about you... But I think, anything that can bleed for seven days and not die should be respected or feared." Alex and Anya shuddered. "We have a lot of respect for our mom... Until she gets angry, then we run for the hills. As anyone should do." Kyoya looked at Alex and Anya nodding in understanding. "So you both respect and fear your mom." Both chimed a resounding. "YES!" Kyoya looking at his watch. "As the time is slipping away from us. I suggest that we respect Miss Nani's wish and go on without her."

Ten minutes later on the beach... Anya bouncing around like a blonde bimbo. "Woo hoo!" Haruhi laughed a little at the sight of Anya acting like a typical blonde. Bouncing around with no notice of the guys watching her. Smiling. "So what do you want to do first?" "Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit? Didn't Kyoya tell you we were going to the beach today?" Anya asked quizzically. Haruhi tried to play it off. "I don't like wearing them." Anya's eyes narrowed on her. "So you like to swim naked?" Haruhi shocked, stammered. "No. It's not like that." Irritated Anya stood toe to toe with her, and looked down at her. Literally. "Look you're not fooling me. I know that you're a girl. What I don't know is... why you're doing it? You know, I don't like girls who try to come off as a boy just to get close to the guys. It's cheating. I know guys act all different in front of girls than they do the guys."  
Haruhi felt like crawling under a rock. "It's not like that at all. I owe them money."

"You owe them money? And you are doing this to repay them? That's low. And you expect me to believe that you have no romantic interest in 'any' of them? You're joking, right?" Anya was clearly ready to go postal on her. Tamaki lost his silky smooth demeanor. "You are being disrespectful to Haruhi. Your mother said that if you act inappropriately, to tell her. You wouldn't want that. Would you?"  
Anya was on fire. "At this point?... Go ahead." Kyoya sees that he's needed to diffuse the situation quickly. Anya's just as fierce as her mother is. Maybe?...

Just then, Mori walks up to them. "Anya? Your mother said you don't know how to swim. Would you like me to teach you how?" Surprised Anya said. "I don't know. Mom was teaching me. I have trust issues. I know mom won't let me drown, because I'm her baby girl. You on the other hand... Have nothing invested in me." Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place and interjected. "Actually, he does. You will be perfectly safe with him. He won't let you drown." Anya sighed in resignation. "Okay." Anya walked away from Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki with Mori.

Kyoya looked around. "Now where is Alex?" Haruhi was curious. "Why are you so concerned? I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Kyoya looked very worried. "Just as Anya doesn't know how to swim, neither does he. Nani wanted me to make sure he doesn't drown again."  
Tamaki and Haruhi looked like they were both going to have a melt down. "Drown again?!"

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone to call his bodyguards just to realize that they were off for the day. He told them to enjoy the day with their families. Tachibana's daughter was celebrating her fourth birthday today. So he just closed the phone again.

"We need to find him." The three of them combed the beach looking for Alex. Calling his name. They came to a group of giant rocks and found Alex with Honey collecting small rocks in the shallow pools. Talking like they were close friends for years. Honey smiled when he saw his friends. "Kyo chan. Alex was telling me about his mom. Did you know that his family was homeless for the first two years of his life?" Kyoya not expecting it, said. "No. I didn't."  
Tamaki went into drama king mode. "That is so sad. To think I felt so sorry for Haruhi, because she is a commoner." Haruhi, angry and hurt by his words. "Hey. I'm right here." Alex rolled his eyes. "Even if you weren't here, what he said is still offensive. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm not homeless anymore. I haven't been for a long time now." Tamaki still lost in his own little world. "I wonder how much you have been deprived because you're poor."

Alex three seconds away from ripping his head off. "Dumb ass! I am nowhere near being poor. My mom paid Kyoya 100,000 yen to have you guys hang out with us." Wide eyed Honey asked. "Your mom paid to have us hang out with you?" Alex still offended by Tamaki, said to Honey. "Yeah. We aren't exactly approachable people. If you hadn't noticed." Tamaki snapped back to reality? "Your family does look very intimidating. Mostly because of your mom." Irritated by Tamaki's rude comments. Alex said. "This is an A, B conversation. So C your way out of it." Kyoya seeing that Alex was indeed safe and not wanting to watch Tamaki get his ass handed to him. "That is an interesting play on words. In its own way." He said, pushing his glasses back into place. "Haruhi, Tamaki, let's go and leave these two to their activity."

Sometime around 4pm... Honey rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Alex felt his stomach rumble. "Yeah. I'm hungry too." Alex noticed that the ocean was gone. "Honey?... Is it just me?.. Or did the ocean just roll away too far back?" Honey looking astonished. "I've never seen it do that before." Alex felt the alarms blaring in his head. "I have. Honey we have to get to higher ground fast." Honey was surprised. "Why? Alex?" Alex looked neon white. "A tsunami is coming!" "WHAT?" Honey suddenly felt the gravity of what Alex had said. Alex started running toward the others. With Honey hot on his heels both shouting. "RUN! TSUNAMI! RUN, TSUNAMI IS COMING! RUN!"

Mori was sitting next to Anya in the sand when he noticed the two running toward them. "I wonder what's wrong with them?" Alarmed, Anya jumped to her feet. Just now taking notice of the missing ocean. "I know. Tsunami RUN!" Anya took off for the road going up to the house. Mori shocked, not knowing that she was following the emergency plan we set in place for such an emergency. "What about Alex?" Alex and Honey made it to the others. And Alex continued toward road. Mori stated the obvious. "Anya left you behind." Alex still moving toward the road as fast as he could. Simply stated. "She left all of us behind. She's doing what she's supposed to." Honey was conflicted. He wanted to run with Alex, but he didn't want to leave his friends. "We need to go now." Mori squinted in the afternoon sun. "Is that Miss Nani driving an H2 Cabrio?" Kyoya stepped to the side. "She's headed this way fast." The Twins just said. "Sweet ride!"

Just before 4pm at the house... I was going to unload the H2, when I got the emergency alert on my cell phone. "The international weather service has issued a tsunami warning for the Eastern coasts of Japan. The waves of water could reach heights over 100 feet. If you are on the coast. Please evacuate to higher ground inland. I felt it again. I really need to follow my instincts more often. Right now they say. "The kids are at the beach. I need to get them all out of there." I got into the rented Hummer and peeled down the road. There's Anya. Slowing the hummer to a near stop. "Get in. Where's Alex?" Anya almost out of breath. "Coming." There's Alex. "Get in sweetie. Hold on." My maternal Instincts have taken over and are in overdrive. I have my kids. But it isn't enough. I headed to the beach for the others. There they are. "Get in. Now!" My abdomen is throbbing. What the hell are those girls doing? Damn. Dumb ass tourists. Anya cried. "Mom. The water's coming back!"

I have a grip on the situation. Real moms don't run leaving children behind. Even if they aren't theirs. A different take on no child left behind. Huh? "I just have to get these idiots." Don't hit them that would be counter productive. I say in as stern and urgent voice as I could. "Get in. Right now if you want to live... Hold on to your pants kids, this is gonna get ROUGH quick!"

We just made it to the top of the hill as the more than 100 feet waves were just breaking onto the shore. I floored the gas pedal and raced out of there at 120 mph. The water was rushing up fast behind us. The four girls I rescued screamed. "I don't wanna die." "Then shut up and let me drive!" I barked out at them.  
We had to make it across the bridge, then there would be a road that goes up a huge hill. As we were hitting the bridge the tsunami had already hit part of the river and was speeding down the river bed toward the bridge. We were almost across, when the wall of water hit the right side of the bridge like a speeding train. The four girls wailed. "Oh God. We're gonna die!"

"We're not gonna die." I Shouted at them over the rushing sound of the water and breaking bridge. As the H2 was slammed into the left side of the bridge, I had managed to turn the wheel to the right, avoiding driving through the left side of the bridge. I felt the muscles in my right shoulder tearing from the physical stress of holding and turning the wheel to avoid death. I gritted my teeth and stated harshly. "Come Hell or high water we're going to live!" We were drenched. It was like driving a pool on wheels. With some of the water seeping out. With the bridge knocked loose, and dangerously floating down the river. I had to get us off safely.  
Our chance came when the bridge hit a narrow part of the river. I drove off just as the water crushed the remains of the bridge. Now I feel like I'm driving like a crazed maniac driver with road rage. "Where is that damn road?" Anya shouted over the sobbing girls. "Mom. Is that it?"

"Yes! Wait. What's that smell? Did someone shit themselves?!" I continued toward the road as fast as I could, through rushing water that was quickly rising. We made it to the dirt road and started our ascent. The water was rushing around us. The H2 got stuck in the mud. The four girls were now beyond any kind of reasoning. "We're stuck in the mud! We're going to die!" Finally fed up with the doom and gloom of these girls I blew my top. "YOU will die if you don't shut up!"

I felt the engine begin to stall. Not now! Kyoya was in the front passenger's seat looking like he was going to spew at any moment. I had to rock the H2 out of the mud. Just a little more. God. Please don't let this be the end of us. "We're out. Hang on." I sped out of there. We made it to the top of the hill. And out of the flood zone. "We're safe for now." I took stock of where we were and that no one fell out.

Kyoya and all of his friends looked like ghosts. I figured they believed that they were going to die. Well, they can learn to push past it, like WE did a long time ago. I turned to my kids and ordered them front and center. "Anya, Alex I packed food and water with other provisions into the Hummer. Let's get a base camp set up. And everyone settled." Both nodded. "Yes mom. Right away." Now to get everyone back to the land of the living. I used my outdoor games director voice. "Hey! Hey! ONE. TWO. THREE ALL EYES ON ME!" Everyone looked like deer caught in the headlights. Again, like I was giving games instructions. "Are you all alright?"

The four girls started sobbing uncontrollably. Honey was crying, but said he was okay. Hikaru and Kaoru looked like ghosts. And said they wanted to go home. Haruhi was crying and said she was scared. Tamaki was crying too, crouched in the fetal position. Kyoya and Mori just stood like stone statues. Then, Mori moved forward. "What do we do now? Nani?"

Out of nowhere, Anya popped up to report. "We have the tents set up. Alex is gathering wood for a fire. So we'll have dinner started very soon. Does anyone need medical attention?" I looked around at everyone. "They don't have wounds that we are qualified to treat. They need a psychiatrist. Mori... We seem to have the camp set. There's a matter of cooking and comforting. What would you like to do?"

Mori realizing that it has been hours since he'd last eaten asked. "What do we have to eat?" I said as a matter of fact. "Mystery meat." Mori looked a little mortified by what I said. "I'll pass on dinner, thank you. I'll try to comfort the others." So, I turned to Anya. "Your cooking mystery meat tonight." Anya turned in Alex's direction and shouted to him. "Alex it's 'Guess That Mess tonight'!" Alex looked at her with a devil may care smile. "Great! But where did we get the road kill? I think I'd remember mom hitting something." He shouted in reply.

Kyoya more to himself than to the others said. "I Seem to have lost my phone in the rush to get to safety." The others started to look for their phones. Hikaru and Kaoru's phones were soaked from sitting in the Hummer pool. Haruhi, then Tamaki, Honey left his in the limo, Mori, all of them had useless devices.

Anya slamming her phone shut. "It's just as well. All the towers in the area are down. There's no service." Everyone turned to her in angry surprise. "You have a working phone?" Alex rolled his eyes. Annoyed with everyone's serious lack of information about us. "Uh yeah? Her phone is waterproof, because she suffers from hyperhidrosis. Not to mention the number of times she dropped her phone in the pool. She's such a klutz. If she threw herself to the ground she'd miss." Anya clearly angry with his generous offer of information about her. "Alex. You will do well to remember that I am cooking 'your' dinner. Don't piss me off." Alex without thinking first. "Better to be pissed off than pissed on." Anya realizing that he was right. Let him slide.

There's that feeling again. My abdomen is throbbing again. "I think that I heard someone crying for help. I'm going to look for them." Anya seeing that I was aching again said. "We've got the fort mom."

I went to the hummer to get some essential supplies. I grabbed our inflatable two man boat, the auto air pump and the oars. Kyoya walked up to the H2. "Thank you. We would all be dead if it weren't for you." I Was starting to feel the drain of the days events. "Well, we're not exactly out of the woods yet. I need to search for survivors. I also need you to help. By pulling your friends back to the land of the living. We survived the tsunami. Now we need to gather what's left of our wits and prepare to be rescued. Keep your head about you and no matter what, you know everything. Even if you don't. They need you to be strong for them. And I'll be strong for you." Kyoya nodded.

A first aid kit, water and some protein bars. A waterproof lantern and a waterproof two way radio. I think I'm ready. I could see that Kyoya was trying to come back. "Kyoya, here is a two way radio. Keep it on and with you. Oh! Would you see if any of the others will help out?" Kyoya was still treading water in his thoughts. "I will. Be safe out there." I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "The good thing about going through Hell is, now I know my way around. I'll be back. Remember. You survived the tsunami Kyoya." With the gear I pulled out of the H2. I set out to find the ones I heard crying for help.

Kyoya came back to life. He had survived the tsunami, so did his friends. Now they had to prepare for the arrival of other survivors and to be rescued themselves. He felt it... Hope for the future.

Kyoya looked in the H2 for other supplies... Hot Damn! Board shorts, T-shirts, various medications, toiletries, blankets, 4 queen size air mattress, 6 cases of bottled water, packaged foods. Mori walked up to Kyoya to see if there was anything he could do to help him. Kyoya was trying to understand what he saw in the hummer. "Did she raid a super market on her way to get us?" Mori looked at the treasure trove of supplies. He smiled. "Looks like it."

Out of nowhere, Haruhi steps in. "I think Hikaru and Kaoru might have soiled themselves earlier." Kyoya remembered my reaction to the boys self defecation earlier. "Give them these." Handing her some shorts and shirts.

Haruhi was surprised. Where did Kyoya get them? "Uh Thanks?" She left to give them a change of clothes. Wondering if Kyoya had some kind of contract with the Devil. How is it possible for him to have exactly what they need? Honey went to Mori and Kyoya. "Where's Nani?" Kyoya said. " She went to search for survivors... Tamaki!... Come here. We need your help." Tamaki looking like a pathetic mutt. "Help? What can I possibly do? I am useless."

Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place. "Actually, there is something you can do." He smiled at his best friend. It's time to bring Daddy back. "There is the matter of the four girls Nani picked up. They are in need of your 'special' brand of comforting. Could you pull yourself together and do what you do best?"

Now... It's Tamaki's turn to come back. Girls in distress? Needing 'Him' to comfort them. Not even a tsunami can stop his love! YES! His love is STRONGER than a tsunami. Even Haruhi has to realize how amazing he is. "Daddy loves you Haruhi!"

Haruhi seeing Tamaki twirl around in his egocentric way. "I guess that means Tamaki's back." Hikaru and Kaoru walked up all freshly cleaned and sporting their new change of clothes. Hikaru smiled "Yep. The Boss is back to being himself." Kaoru looked thoughtful. "I guess not even a tsunami can drown out his ego?" Both of them shook their heads with a laugh. "Wow!"

A few minutes earlier Haruhi brought the twins a change of clothes. She sat down between the twins. "Here is a change of clothes and some soap to clean up." Hikaru was surprised. "What? Where did you get this?" Kaoru smiled weakly. "Thank you Haruhi."  
Haruhi felt bad for them. She also understood that they were truly frightened back there. "Kyoya found them in the Hummer. Are you two going to be alright?" Hikaru looked like he might start to cry. but he didn't. "We really thought we were going to die back there on the bridge."  
Kaoru looked so somber. "The truth is... No one has ever shown that they cared about us like that. We're not her children and she saved us. She didn't have to, but she did."

"I think that she's just like that though. She's a mom. She can't 'not' love you. She knows your not hers, but you are someone's children and she would want someone to save hers, if they could." Haruhi said thoughtfully.  
Kaoru's eyes were brimming with tears. "You really think so?" Haruhi put her hand on his knee and smiled. "Without a doubt."  
Hikaru smiled his rotten boy smile. "You want to help us clean up?" Haruhi disgusted by his offer. "Yuck! I'll pass on that. I'll see if Kyoya needs any more help."  
Both started to laugh. "Your loss." They're back!

Back to the present... Kyoya looked at the two way radio and started to surf the channels... Listening to find someone... There! "Hello? Is there anyone there? We need help." Reply: "You and everyone else. What's your twenty?" Kyoya: "I don't understand what you mean. We are trapped on a hill by the Sagami coast. South of-." Reply: "That's what I needed to know. Is your location stable?" Kyoya: "Yes. I think so. We're on solid ground. With water all around us." Reply: "Is the water near the top of the ground you're on? If not how far down is it?" Kyoya: "I would say it is maybe twenty feet below us. It's hard to tell, in the dark." Reply: "How many are there with you? And does anyone need emergency medical attention?" Kyoya: "There are fourteen of us as far as I know and we don't need medical attention. We have some food and water." Reply: "That's great news. You will be fine. We will have people there sometime tomorrow. Now, I need this channel open for our rescuers, okay?" Kyoya: "Okay. Thank you."  
We're going to be rescued. Tomorrow, but rescued.

Honey wandered over to Anya. "Anya? I'm so hungry. What are you making? It smells soooo yummy." Anya smiling. She couldn't resist his little boy charm. "I'm making Mom's infamous 'Guess That Mess'." Honey looked down hearted. "That doesn't sound yummy at all." Anya said in a soothing tone. "It's only called that because we don't know what kind of meat Mom bought at the market earlier today. She can understand and speak Japanese, but she can't read it yet. So it's mystery meat. There are also vegetables in the pot too. It will taste good. I promise."

Seeing that he needed a little something now. She smiled a sweet come here Honey smile. "Do you want a piece of chocolate?" Honey was so happy his heart just might have started to sing. "Oh. Yes. Please." Anya picked up a bag of Dove chocolates. Honey's eyes grew so big and he looked like he was going to cry for joy. Now... How can he get her to give him the 'entire' bag? And that's how Anya called Honey home.

Anya in her sweet mommy loves you tone. "Now. You only get one piece... If you're a good boy and eat all of your dinner? I'll give you some more." Honey with the piece she'd just given him in his mouth. "Okay." Alex sat down next to Honey. "When's dinner?" Anya banging on the bottom of an empty pot. "Now. DINNER. SLOP's UP! Come and get it!"

Everyone gathered around the campfire and Four folding picnic tables to eat whatever Anya had made. Kyoya sat down with a genuine smile. "Surprisingly this smells good." Haruhi wondered. Why is Kyoya smiling? Then, shuddered. I'm afraid to know. "Anya, this tastes amazing." After taking a forkful and eating it.  
Hikaru and Kaoru just dug into their food and started swallowing it down. Nodding their approval of the taste. Honey was so happy. He was practically singing. "Mmmm. It's so yummy."

Mori wasn't so easily convinced. Realizing that Honey had his eyes fixated on a bag of chocolates that Anya kept out of sight from everyone except him and Honey. Bribery. Maybe she isn't a bad girl to get to know?...  
Tamaki with the four girls and still in full drama king mode. "Come on girls you need to nourish yourselves with this divine meal prepared by our very own Anya. Who slaved over a hot fire to make it for us." Alex: "Seriously? YOU'RE going to be like that?... "

One of the girls reminisced. "My mom makes this at home. We all look forward to having it every Sunday night." Second girl. "Yeah. This is just a pot roast cooked over an open fire. It's my dad's favorite." Third and fourth girls sat with their heads up and smiled as they remembered. "Our Granny makes an awesome roast. We can smell it three blocks away every Wednesday after school."

Everyone sat at the tables enjoying their food. And for a short time they seemed to forget that they were trapped there, surrounded by flood water. They were going to make it after all.

Alex looked around realizing. "Shouldn't Mom be back by now? It's pitch black outside. I can't even see the moon." Anya looked up. "That's because the storm clouds are covering it." Both sat down and looked worried. "I hope Mom gets here before it rains."  
Kyoya remembered the two way radio. He turned it back to the channel I had it set to.

"Nani?... Nani?... Are you there?" No reply. Damn. He might have missed me calling back to base. He just didn't know. Anya saw him falter. She went over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She is the strongest person I know. She's probably helping some other people and lost track of time. She does that. A lot." Kyoya didn't feel any better.

The sky let loose the rain. Thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Haruhi went into nuclear meltdown crying. Kyoya handed Haruhi a bottle of water he spiked with a couple of sleeping pills from my stock of medications. "You should drink some water." As he opened the bottle for her. Haruhi looked at him. Bewildered. "Thank you... I'm not going to have to pay for this am I? "Looking especially evil for some reason. "You will. Later." Kyoya smiled.  
Alex stood watch with Honey at the edge of the hilltop. In silence. Looking. Watching the water start to rise. Honey looked concerned. "The water is starting to rise. We should tell the others." Alex was exhausted. The last thing he wanted to deal with was everyone in a needless panic. "There is no need to start a panic. They were traumatized enough for one day. Let them sleep in peace tonight."

Is this what Mom felt whenever she told us that everything will be okay again? How many times was she standing watch, letting us sleep unaware of the danger? Mom... Mom... It's Mom!... Mom's back! "Mom. Mom. Mom's back! Anya!"

The sky was lightening up. Was dawn approaching? I was gone all night. The two man boat was barely floating. It was so full of kids it was almost sinking. There were adults and teens holding the sides of the boat. Alex shouted out to the others. "Prepare for new arrivals." Anya ran to help get the boat and kids. "Mom! Come on you can do it. Just a little more."

Mori looked at Kyoya. "Is it me? Or is the water higher than it was yesterday?" Kyoya answered. "The water is indeed higher. Most likely from the storm. We need to help get those people up here." Mori and Kyoya went to help get everyone out of the boat and the water along with Anya. Anya excused herself from the two. "I'll get these kids over to the campfire area and feed them some breakfast."

I saw that Honey and Alex were at their limit. "Alex. Honey. Get yourselves to bed. You look exhausted. Kyoya. What happened while I was away? How is everyone holding up? And how are you?" Kyoya reported. "The weather aside, everything smoothed out. Anya made pot roast and vegetables. We all ate, talked and went to bed. Alex said that he'd stand watch outside. Honey, volunteered to stand watch with him. I was scanning the radio's channels trying to get help. When a responder said that rescuers should reach us sometime today." I was relieved to hear that rescuers were on their way. "Good work. What was the responders name?" Kyoya had forgotten to get the responder's name? "He didn't say."

Not wanting him to beat himself up for forgetting to ask for a name. "Don't worry. You did tell him where we are, right? Last night must have been grueling for the rescuers. He had a lot on his plate. It's easy to forget to give your name." I told him.  
Kyoya softly said. " I know." I decided to redirect the conversation. "I had a hard time dealing with choppy water in a little two man boat in the dark."

Kyoya looking and realizing. "You found quite a few people." "You sound surprised." I said smiling at him. He was astonished. "It is amazing that they made it so long." I clasped his shoulder. "I've found that people can do extraordinary things when they are driven to do them. I think survival is a damn good motivator. Don't you?" I couldn't help but to smile at him. he smiled back.

We sat down together and had some breakfast. it consisted of a few protein bars and some bottled water. Kyoya was contemplating his words. "I am curious. This is your first trip to Japan?" I looked at him. "Yes." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "How is it that your children knew that it was a tsunami that pulled the water back? And how did you know what to do and what to bring?"

I smiled at him as a mother does when her child asks a meaningful question. "My life experiences have taught me to always be ready for the worst. So, before I booked your family's rental home. I researched the natural disasters that occur in this region. And what to do in the event of such disasters. I wanted to know what natural warning signs to look for. Knowing what you are dealing with and having a disaster plan in place helps to keep everyone alive and well. That way, even if we are separated we know what to do. And have a better chance of being reunited again."

Kyoya sat quietly thinking about what I had said. I was impressed by his maturity. I don't usually see it in teens. So I confessed. "Besides, I had just returned from the market. I picked up anything that I thought we might need for the month. I was at the house when I received an alert on my cell phone from the weather service, warning of the incoming tsunami. That's how I knew. I am glad my children kept their heads about them. They knew what to do and they didn't let any of you slow them down." Kyoya just nodded.

We both turned North toward the sound of the rescue helicopters. Everyone heard the helicopters approach and gathered together. The helicopter had enough room to land. Rescue personnel were surprised and glad to see all the children sitting at the folding picnic tables eating breakfast. Everyone was in very good condition for having survived a tsunami. After talking with the rescuers they got the last of us onto the helicopter.  
Looking around the helicopter at the faces of the survivors, the members of the Ouran Academy Host Club began to feel the ache of reality setting in.

The inner thoughts and feelings of the club members.  
Haruhi: Something has 'changed' within me. I am not the same person I was when I woke up yesterday. None of us are. We all would be dead right now. If it weren't for the love of a single mother.  
Hikaru: I wonder if we will ever see them again?  
Kaoru: I don't want to lose them. Hikaru? What happens now?  
Tamaki: I can't believe we're all going home. Home. It feels so alien to me. How is this going to affect the Host Club? Can we go back to the way we were?... Before this?  
Honey: I wonder what will happen now? Will we all stay friends? Or will we all go our separate ways? I wonder... Will Alex still be my friend from so far away? Or will he want to forget his trip to Japan? Will they want to forget us?...  
Kyoya: It's time to go home...  
Mori: ... I... Actually had the time of my life!... Let's do this again... All of us... Together!

Looking around at these young adults... Damn... It's time to give them the strength and courage they need to keep pushing forward.  
"You can't go back you know?... All you can do is push forward. Keep putting one foot in front of the other. Eventually you'll get to where your going.  
But you can't go forward, until you know where you've been... And... You've all been through HELL!... So...Keep putting one foot in front of the other...  
You'll get to HEAVEN someday... Just not today... Maybe not tomorrow... Someday!"

Then... I woke up. I was sore. My right shoulder was in pain. I felt like I hadn't slept in days.  
Thankfully it was only a dream. That was crazy.  
They say dreams are a reflection of what we are experiencing in our lives and sometimes a glimpse into the near future.  
I know that the dream is not to be taken literally. But I can't help but to feel that something is coming and I need to be prepared.  
I am not worried though. With my family and friends at my side.  
I know that we will survive it and be changed by it.  
Sit down...Hold on... And... Enjoy the ride!


End file.
